A House of Friends: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My other friends Alex, Justin, and Max host various discussion groups and outings around the Pittsburgh area, and my other friend, Carly Shay and her parents are invited. NOTE: I do NOT own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Autism and Advocacy and Vincent's Pizza Park

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Ritter's Diner on Baum Boulevard for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "We're back at your favorite breakfast restaurant," Mr. Benson reminded Carly. "Do you guys like this better than Pamela's P&G Diner?" I asked. "Yeah, Pamela's P&G Diner is not nearly as good anymore," Mrs. Shay told me. "I remember telling you how I always wanted to go to a breakfast place like this when I first met you a long time ago," Carly reminded me, "and where there is high-quality food." "Little did you guys know that this restaurant was located all the way in the Pittsburgh neighborhood of Shadyside," I stated. We all ordered omelets and home fries to eat with our meals. I ordered a Western omelet, Carly ordered a veggie omelet, Mrs. Shay ordered a Reuben omelet, and Mr. Benson ordered a Dirty South omelet. Later that day, we joined some of my other friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about autism and advocacy. A young woman from the Pittsburgh Center for Autistic Advocacy named Jessica came to talk with us about everything regarding autism and advocacy, and even their own special support group similar to ours. Jessica explained that the support group did outings similar to ours, such as happy hours with mix tapes, and Alex even invited the group to join in on their outings occasionally. I also found out that due to one Saturday when Alex offered to go somewhere with us, she felt too overwhelmed and getting cut back a day at work. After our discussion on autism and advocacy, Alex, Justin, Max, and I went to Vincent's Pizza Park and met my mentor, Jenna Moser, along with her boyfriend, Matt Mifflin and younger sister, Jill Moser. "Isn't this better than the pizza we tried to order before one of the high school football games?" Max asked. "Oh, you mean J&S Pizza?" Alex asked. "Yes, and Vincent's is certainly much better than J&S," Justin replied. "Although this pizza can fill you up very fast," Alex pointed out. "Do you want to tell everybody your exciting news, Jill?" Jenna asked. "I am hosting a slumber party next Saturday at our apartment in Point Breeze," Jill happily announced. "You know, right across the street from the Frick Art and Historical Center?" "I gave my younger sisters our frozen entrees to eat before we came over here," Matt stated. "We probably might have pizza to eat at the slumber party," I guessed. "Oh, and popcorn, too!" "This is not just any ordinary slumber party," Jill stated. "This is an Up-All-Night Neon Party!" "Really?" Alex asked. "What all is there at this kind of slumber party?" "Well, the decorations include Bright Balloons, Popping Places, and a Garland Glow, the food and drinks include Glow Gelatin, Glow Punch, and Neon Bark, the games include Ring Toss and Bowling, the activity is a Neon Dance Party, the favors are Light-Up Lanterns, and the next morning, we will have a Bright Breakfast," Jenna explained. "And, we might even watch a movie before all of the activities!" "Since I have Saturdays off now, I could have a slumber party like that of my own, although I still prefer having Saturdays to myself," Alex admitted. "That's okay, Alex," I told my best friend. "I respect your wishes." Jenna, Matt, Jill, and I split a pepperoni pizza, while Justin and Max split a sausage pizza, and Alex ate an individual plain cheese pizza with a side salad. After dinner, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Creative Citizens Studio Recipes

The next day, I met my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as her parents, Sam and Freddie at the Waterworks Cinema Theater in Fox Chapel. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I remember those same outfits that both of you young ladies wore last year," I told Carly and Alex, as they had on their same matching suits and high heels from last year. "I am also surprised that you girls could master wearing dress shoes in this cold and icy weather," I pointed out. "I should have worn flats if I knew the weather was going to be this bad," Carly admitted. "I got a really nice pair of dress shoes for Christmas at Monroeville Mall, which I actually wore to my Christmas party with a dress I bought there, but I already knew the weather was going to be bad, so I opted for my older pair of dress shoes instead," Alex told me. "My swollen heel prevents me from wearing nice dress shoes anymore," I told my friends. "Now, let's go inside and watch the recipes that our good friends Sarah, James, and Henri made during the first couple of weeks at their new job at Creative Citizens Studio!" "Of course," Alex replied. We went inside the theater. "This was the job that I helped out with on Saturdays, along with Angel," Carly stated. "I helped Sarah, James, and Henri out every day of the week," I told Carly and Alex, "not just on Saturdays." "I would have loved to come help, too, but I was busy with my own job at the Carnegie Museum of Art and Natural History," Alex told us. "I just recently got Saturdays taken off my work schedule for a little while." "I remember you telling us that, Alex," I told my best friend. The documentary began with a few of the staff members at Creative Citizens Studio, Tirzah and Katy, demonstrating how to make Krispy Kreme Donuts and Fruit Roll-Ups. I was seen helping Sarah, James, and Henri make all the recipes in the documentary, including granola bars, Goldfish crackers, candy corn, ice cream sandwiches, McDonald's Happy Meals, sushi rolls, beef tacos, Chinese food, snow cones, TV dinners, microwave popcorn, Lunchables and Capri Sun, pizza, Thanksgiving food, pies, popsicles, ice cream, candy bars, food trays, birthday cake, cupcakes, hot dogs, Oreo cookies, pancakes, waffles, cheeseburgers, hot lunch sets, shrimp kabobs, corn on the cob, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Pringles chips, macaroni and cheese, fruit snacks, cereal boxes, Mickey Mouse Christmas cookies, candy canes, macarons, peppermint bark, a gingerbread house, and sweethearts candy. Then, the credits rolled and we exited the theater. Afterwards, we saw Sarah, James, and Henri walk down the red carpet. "What were some of your favorite recipes?" Sarah asked. "I liked the granola bars, the Goldfish crackers, the snow cones, the TV dinners, the ice cream, the candy bars, the waffles, the cheeseburgers, the fruit snacks, and the cereal boxes," Carly stated. "I learned back in junior high school to fill my body with good, healthy food." "The ice cream looked like it came from Cold Stone Creamery," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "Not too far from our house in Squirrel Hill." "My favorite TV dinner was the macaroni and cheese," Mr. Benson stated. "Mine was the fried chicken," Mrs. Shay replied. "And, mine was the turkey and gravy," Carly replied. "Cold Stone Creamery is a good place to get ice cream," Henri stated, licking his lips. "But, I like the Milkshake Factory better," James stated. "Speaking of which, there is a new Milkshake Factory on Penn Avenue in East Liberty. Would you guys like to come with us possibly before or after volunteering for the April slumber party?" Sarah asked. "Okay," Carly agreed. "Now, what were some of your favorite recipes, Alex?" Sarah asked. "I liked the beef tacos, the Chinese food, the pies, the popsicles, the Oreo cookies, the pancakes, the Pringles chips, the macaroni and cheese, the gingerbread house, and the sweethearts candy," Alex stated. "These were all debates on what food we should eat for dinner during one of our Christmas concerts, however, they also give us all ideas on what types of restaurants we would like to go to in the future." "That was the gingerbread house I gave you for a present at the Christmas party, James," Justin pointed out. "Pie is one of my favorite desserts," Max stated. "I liked the plum pie best." "My favorite pie was key lime pie," Justin replied. "And, mine was the cherry pie," Alex replied. Afterwards, we all went out to a very special dinner at Fox Chapel Yacht Club. "It was nice seeing both of you girls for only the second time this month," Sarah stated. "But, I will see you girls more often in March, with Carly joining in on our discussion groups and us joining in on Alex's outings." "Make sure you think of some good outings for me, Sarah, James, and Henri to do with you, Justin, and Max in the spring when the weather gets nicer," I reminded Alex. "I will," Alex agreed, "however, I would like to do at least one outing to celebrate your birthday." "Speaking of which, how was Jill's Up-All-Night Neon Slumber Party last night, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "Oh, it was a lot of fun," I replied. "The neon candy bark was a hit with the girls." "That's good to hear," Sarah happily stated. "As a matter of fact, all the food was a hit with the girls, even the neon-colored pancakes that we made and ate for breakfast this morning." I showed Sarah a picture of a pink pancake, a blue pancake, a purple pancake, and a green pancake that I ate for breakfast. "Oooh," Sarah remarked. "Very yummy and colorful!" "Thank you," I replied. After dinner was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Carnegie Museum and Dinner

The next day, I met some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Museum of Art and Natural History. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I have always wanted to go to this museum, since I have not been here in a while," Carly admitted. "Even, Nevel would not think very highly of this place." "I wouldn't say that, Carly," Mrs. Shay disagreed. "Nevel just needs a better education, that's all," Mr. Benson added. "That's what I am trying to tell you guys," Carly stated. Alex was having trouble paying for the museum with her debit card. "Don't worry about it, Alex, and let's go," I encouraged my female friend. First, we looked at the Carnegie Museum of Art, where Alex worked, and then we looked at the Carnegie Museum of Natural History, including the Reptiles Exhibit, where we learned about many interesting things, such as the paintings, the magma rocks, the different animals, the birthstones, the reptiles, and even drawing patterns in the art exhibit. Eventually, my plastic headband broke again and Alex accompanied me to Rite-Aid to buy some new hair accessories. She even offered to braid my hair. Alex also offered to share a loaf of banana bread that she made herself for a snack. "I'm sorry about your work schedule, Alex," I sympathized my female friend. "It's okay, Angel," Alex told me. "But, how will you make more money?" I asked. "My parents and guy friends will help me out," Alex told me. After we looked at the museum, we went to the Porch at Schenley to eat dinner. My mentor, Jenna Moser, her boyfriend, Matt, and younger sister, Jill also joined us. We ordered oven-baked cheese bread for an appetizer before we ordered all of our meals. I ordered Certified Angus Beef Prime Rib with bacon and reduced-fat cheddar mashed potatoes, Jenna ordered pan-seared chicken with roasted garlic mashed potatoes, Matt ordered Certified Angus Beef Strip Steak with edamame mashed potatoes, Jill ordered Cracklin' Pork Shank with Southwest mashed potatoes, Carly ordered the Margherita Pizza, Mrs. Shay ordered the Bianca Pizza, Mr. Benson ordered the Porch Supreme Pizza, Alex got the Harvest Salad, Justin got the Porch Burger, and Max got the Porch Prime Rib Sandwich. "This was a great choice of restaurant for us to go to after the museum, Alex," Max remarked. "I wanted to come here back in the summer of 2010 when we had a great summer after touring the Pitt campus that you were applying to go to, Alex." "Their cheeseburgers are really yummy, and so are their crispy taters," Justin remarked. "I would have gotten pizza, but the trouble is that I already ate pizza for lunch." "I always get a salad because it's rather healthy and inexpensive," Alex told us. "In the meantime, I am applying to work at other museums, like the Carnegie Science Center and the Frick Art and Historical Center, since working at this museum is getting rather boring for me." "How is it boring, Alex?" Jenna asked. "I just think the managers are a little bit tough on me, that's all," Alex explained. "Hey, I have an idea for what you guys should do for outings," Jenna stated. "Since the girls are having monthly slumber parties, why don't you base your outings on those since you guys can't come?" "How could we do that?" Alex asked. "Well, on February 16, Hannah is going to have a Sweet Swap, and you could maybe plan an event that involves sweet snacks," Jenna suggested. Alex's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" Alex exclaimed. "We could have a post-holiday dance at the church in Squirrel Hill where the annual autism banquet is held, and we can sell all different kinds of sweet snacks on that weekend." "I will definitely be there," I replied. "Jill's slumber party last weekend was a lot of fun, though," Matt happily remarked. "I even got some pictures back from the party that I can show all of you guys," Jill happily remarked while showing us all the pictures. "That looks like a lot of fun," Alex remarked. "Thanks," Jill replied. After we finished our dinner, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bowling and Dinner

The next day, I met some more of my best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Arsenal Bowling Lanes. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. Before we went bowling, Alex sold Valentine's Day cupcakes to all of us. We used lanes 13 and 14 to bowl. Carly, Alex, and I bowled on lane 13 with bumpers, while Mrs. Shay, Mr. Benson, Justin, and Max bowled on lane 14 without bumpers. "I have really improved my bowling skills over the past few weeks," I told Carly and Alex. I bowled a 93 on my first game, beating out Carly and Alex. Carly won the second game, cracking 100 points. "That was probably one of the best games I bowled since I went bowling at Zone 28 back in middle school," Carly told us. "I was a little bumpy that game," I told my female friends. "Do you girls want to play another game with me? Maybe give Alex a chance to win?" "Sure, Angel," Alex agreed. "You are so sweet." Our extra game was a close one. Alex was in the lead for most of the game until I got 2 spares and a strike towards the end of the game, and I cracked 100 points. "Good job, Angel," Alex congratulated me. I gave Carly and Alex a high five. "I'm sorry that you didn't win," Carly told Alex. "That's okay, Carly," Alex replied. "Angel is really good." "I will let Jenna, Matt, and Jill know when they meet us for dinner at Caliente," I stated. We then went to Caliente in Bloomfield for dinner and met my mentor, Jenna, her boyfriend, Matt and her younger sister, Jill there. "Look at my bowling score from today," I showed Jenna, Matt, and Jill. "Wow, that's very good, Angel," Jenna told me. "Carly cracked over 100 points, too," Mrs. Shay told us. "We saw her." "Bowling was a lot of fun," Mr. Benson agreed. "Yes, I love bowling at the Brunswick Zone Playmor Bowl every Thursday," Matt stated. "I remember bowling there a few times last year with Angel," Max remembered. "It was a lot of fun," Justin agreed. "It's too bad we missed out on Zone 28, though, since it was on Saturdays." "Angel was there with me when we bowled there together our junior year, and I believe that we bowled there another time in the spring of 2010, as well," Alex remembered. "I was never good at bowling until today. I need to practice bowling more often." We then ordered meals to eat. I ordered an All-American burger, Jenna ordered an Avocado Mango-Tango burger, Matt ordered a Caprese burger, Jill ordered a Sun-Dried Summer burger, Carly, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson split a pizza with pepperoni, black olives, green peppers, and pineapple, Alex ordered an appetizer of chicken fingers and a side salad, Justin ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and Max ordered a pulled pork cheeseburger. We also went to Scoops in Bloomfield for ice cream since it was a nice day outside. I ordered a French vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles, Carly ordered a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles, Mrs. Shay ordered a coffee ice cream cone, Mr. Benson ordered a birthday cake ice cream cone, Alex ordered a strawberry sundae, Justin ordered a chocolate sundae, Max ordered a caramel sundae, Jenna ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, Matt ordered a Moosetracks ice cream cone, and Jill ordered a Phish food ice cream cone. "I already have flyers for the dance in 2 weeks made," Alex told us. "Thanks for considering my idea, Alex," Jenna stated. "You're welcome, Jenna," Alex replied. "We can even share leftover sweets from Hannah's slumber party with you guys," Matt pointed out. "There are these really cute sprinkle treats that Hannah plans to make, along with a pan-cake for breakfast," Jill added. "Oooh, those sound yummy," Alex remarked. Pretty soon, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Relationships and How Lee

The next day, my mentor, Jenna and I met some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion on relationships. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. We also had a healthy snack to eat with our meals. Jenna and I ate nuts, Carly and Alex ate carrot and celery sticks, Mrs. Shay and Justin ate havarti and gouda cheeses, and Mr. Benson and Max ate Wheat Thins and breakfast cereal. "Freddie and I have a good relationship with each other," Mrs. Shay told us. "We have always thought about what was best for Carly," Mr. Benson chimed in. "I remember not getting along with Freddie at first, but as the years went on, our relationship began to grow," Carly stated. "I remember how amazing your wedding that day was, Carly," I pointed out. "We both looked so beautiful." "My mom's marriage to Mason was okay," Alex told us. "I had to get used to having a stepfather, too, especially since my dad passed away when I was a little girl." "I have a good father-son relationship with my dad," Justin pointed out. "The only relationship I can think of is with my best friends, Justin and Alex," Max stated. "I have an excellent relationship with Matt," Jenna told us. "I enjoy taking care of his younger sisters, as well as my younger sister, and Angel helps us out every day." "I need to work on my relationships with all of you guys, especially since I repeat the same thing to you guys over and over again," I told everyone. "Yes, you do, Angel," Alex agreed. "So, please stop it, okay?" After our discussion group, Jenna's younger sister, Jill met us at How Lee in Squirrel Hill. We all ordered our meals. Jenna, Jill, and I ordered shrimp, tofu, and chicken stir-fry, Carly and Mrs. Shay ordered chicken and pork lo mein, Mr. Benson ordered sweet and sour pork, Alex ordered chicken with broccoli, Justin ordered General Tso's chicken, and Max ordered veggie fried rice. For appetizers, we ordered egg rolls and dumplings, and of course, fortune cookies were given to us afterward. "I ordered Chinese food the day I studied for my SAT exam," Alex remembered. "Yes, but it wasn't very healthy," Max pointed out. "It was the same meal that I am eating now- chicken with broccoli," Alex disagreed. "Yes, but she didn't know how to eat with chopsticks back then," Justin remembered. "I just don't like anything with too much fat and calories," Alex explained to us. "Having too much of that stuff stresses me out prior to important events like the SATs back in high school." I agreed with Alex, since it was almost always her guy friends ordering the burger and fries while she headed for the salad bar. Pretty soon, Jenna and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Holiday Dance

The next day, I met some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Sixth Presbyterian Church in Squirrel Hill for a post-Valentine's Day dance. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I love dances like these," Carly stated. "It reminded me of the winter dance in 8th grade that I went to." There were lights and a disco ball at the church, too. We spent a few hours dancing to the music. "Come on guys, Cold Stone Creamery is selling ice cream," Mrs. Shay stated. "Maybe, they will have all those great flavors," Mr. Benson agreed. "I already know what flavors they have: orange Creamsicle, Oreo, chocolate chip, cotton candy, banana, peppermint, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and grape," Carly remembered. "The same 8 flavors that Sarah and her stepbrothers drew." "Well, I surely don't need any ice cream," Alex remarked. "I have homemade chocolate chip cookies that I baked and brought here." "They look yummy," Carly remarked. "Yes, and I can't wait to eat one," I agreed. "I don't usually eat too many sweet treats, but this dance is an exception," Alex stated, taking a bite of one of her cookies. "I also have the really great sprinkle treats and some of the "Pan-Cake" breakfast from yesterday that I got from Jenna and Jill's apartment," Alex stated. She then began to yawn. "Why are you so tired, Alex?" I asked my best friend. "I think you know exactly why. Why did you have to call us and wake us up at 1:30 in the morning?" Alex asked in a grumpy tone of voice. "Yeah, you all knew that we were sleeping," Max agreed. "I didn't get any sleep last night, as a matter of fact," Justin stated, yawning. "Why are we fighting about this now, guys?" I asked. "Doesn't this dance remind you of something rather lovely at the Brackenridge Heights Country Club? Like, a Sweet 16 party or something?" "Don't try to joke your way out of this, Angel," Alex told me angrily. "Hey, those sprinkle treats match those lovely semi-formal outfits you have on," I told my friends. "I especially love that bright red frilly ribbon dress and especially those silver wedge sandals, Alex." "Just stop it, okay?" Alex asked in a tense tone of voice. "Wow, you guys need to control your temper," I stated angrily. "I'm sorry, but you put way too much pressure on us, Angel," Alex told me. "Alex is right," Justin told me. "You do." "I'm sorry, guys," I told my friends. "But, Hannah was coming down with stomach diabetic disorder, and she couldn't help clean up the slumber party because she was sick! It was a very easy thing to do, and by the way, we were talking about going to Scene 75 for my birthday party in April," I told Alex, Justin, and Max. "Would you guys like to go with me?" "I don't know yet, Angel," Alex told me. "I have to see where it is and what it is like." "What happened to the Alex, Justin, and Max I knew many years ago?" I asked in an upset tone of voice. "I want those guys back!" "I'm sorry, Angel, but ask Carly or Sarah to help you out whenever you need a problem!" Alex angrily exclaimed. "Because we don't want to hang out with you anymore!" Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day anyway, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied in an upset tone of voice. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Golden Palace Buffet

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Oakland. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I have some work to do for a while, so why don't you guys hang out here in the library for a little bit?" Alex asked me. "We can do that, Alex," Carly agreed. We were even able to enjoy a little Black History Month concert beforehand. "I was worried about my relationship with Alex, guys," I told Carly and her parents. "Well, don't wake her up so early in the morning next time," Carly told me. "You know that she has insomnia." "That reminds me of a coworker that I always had problems with," Mr. Benson told me. "Her name was Valerie." "Did she have insomnia, too?" Mrs. Shay asked. "I guess so, Sam," Mr. Benson agreed. "That's not the point, guys," I disagreed. "I had to spend half the day with the Moser-Mifflins in Point Breeze." "And, that's a bad thing, why?" Carly asked. "Well, Jill was eating too much ice cream, especially a new flavor called Phish food, Matt was listening to his favorite bands online, Jenna was getting a manicure and pedicure at the salon, Abby was shopping for CDs at her favorite CD store, Hannah was instant messaging her friends, and Samantha was dreaming of hanging out by the country club pool when she actually has a slumber party in 2 weeks." "What is the slumber party about?" Carly asked. "It deals with luck and charms, and Sarah, James, Henri, and I are going to help out with this party, as well." "That sounds cool," Carly remarked. "When do I get to help out with a slumber party?" "In April, with Abby's Sleepaway Glamp," I replied. After Alex was done with work, we walked down the street to get Chinese food at Golden Palace Buffet. "This is one of my favorite Chinese restaurants in the city of Pittsburgh besides Sesame Inn," Alex told us. "What are your favorite kinds of Chinese food to get, guys?" "I like lo mein and sweet and sour pork," Max replied. "I like General Tso's chicken and fried rice," Justin replied. "I bet you guys know what my favorite type of Chinese food is," Alex told us. "What's that, Alex?" I asked. "Just chicken with steamed broccoli and nothing else," Alex replied. "I learned this lesson with a Chinese restaurant in our original neighborhood of Natrona Heights back in high school." "I wanted to let you know that I am very sorry about last weekend, Alex," I told my friend. "I should not put pressure on you to plan activities with me or wake you up very early in the morning when I am having a crisis." "That's okay, Angel," Alex told me. "I forgive you." "Are we still friends?" I asked. "Yes, we are," I replied. We then hugged each other. "I know you guys don't want to drive me home every weekend, so Carly, can you have your parents give me a ride back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park?" "Sure," Carly replied. "I could imagine the dress you wore last Sunday with a lot of colorful accessories to look like a rainbow," I told Alex. After we ate dinner, Carly and her parents drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trivia Night at Hough's

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Hough's in Greenfield for Trivia Night. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "This was a great idea," Carly stated. "It kind of reminds me of the Super Sharp Quiz Bowl that I participated in back in middle school." "I do remember that," Mr. Benson stated. "It was your idea, though, too, right?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Of course it was," I replied. "I wanted to do this again so I wouldn't have to wait for the summer," Carly stated. "Well, that was a smart idea," I agreed. "Max, wasn't this the way we studied for final exams our junior year of high school?" Justin asked. "Yes, Justin, it was," Max replied. "And it was a lot of fun, too!" We all ordered some food to eat. I ordered chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce, and potato and cheese pierogies. Carly and her parents ordered some onion rings, while Alex and her guy friends ordered one of the specials for Lent that day: white cheddar macaroni and cheese. Alex also had cupcakes to share with us for dessert. Our team name was the Squirrel Hill Yinzers. The categories included Pick the Right Order, Basketball Movies, State Songs, Business Entities, and Elements and States. Our team lost the game, however. But, we still had fun. After trivia was done, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Luck and Motivation and Claddagh Irish Pub

The next day, I met some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion on luck and motivation. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I have good luck when something really special happens to me, like passing an exam," Carly explained, "and with that came a little bit of motivation, too." "We helped you study for that exam, Carly," Mr. Benson pointed out. "So, I guess that you motivated me in a positive way," Carly stated. "Yes, we did, Carly," Mrs. Shay agreed, "and as a result, you got a superb grade." "What was your exam on again?" I asked. "It was a health exam," Carly replied. "It's funny because there was a fortune about doing good on a test at Samantha Mifflin's slumber party this morning for one of Samantha's guests, McKenna," I remarked. "Are you having any good luck on your birthday today, Justin?" I asked. "Yes, Angel," Justin replied. "I love the Nintendo gift card that you bought me." "I thought of you because it is also a national holiday today, which is National Mario Day," I pointed out. "Really, Angel?" Max asked me. "I did not know that!" "Can you buy me a Target gift card for my birthday this year?" Alex asked. "Yes, I will, Alex," I agreed, "but let's stay on topic here." "My mom and stepdad motivated me to do well throughout all of my school career, including elementary school, middle school, high school, college... you name it!" Alex told us. "The only bad luck that I may have on my special day this year is getting held up on the Parkway East because of an accident and detour by the Squirrel Hill Tunnel, going eastbound," Justin explained. "How do you know about this, Justin?" I asked. "We watch the news every morning," Alex explained to us. "I get motivated at work, too, with good music and playlists, although the other day, this distracted me and I was unable to concentrate," I informed my friends. After our discussion group, we headed over to Claddagh Irish Pub in the South Side for dinner. I ordered fried gaelic chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables, Carly ordered plain macaroni and cheese, Mrs. Shay ordered the Toasted Special, Mr. Benson ordered the Build-Your-Own Burger, Alex ordered a salad with goat cheese, Max also ordered the Build-Your-Own Burger, and Justin ordered an extra-special meal for his birthday, which was Shepherd's Pie. "The last time I ate this was at a fancy restaurant I went to my senior year of high school," Justin explained. "There are so many good choices at this Irish restaurant that it is so hard to choose," I told my friends. "I should order a special dessert for my birthday," Justin stated. "Ask the waitress if she can make you a special birthday sundae," Alex suggested. "But, Alex already has lemon squares for us to eat for dessert, which are similar to the Rainbow Gelatin Cups that Samantha ate at her Luck and Charms slumber party last night," I pointed out. "You know, since fruits and vegetables come in all different colors of the rainbow." Justin ordered a special hot fudge sundae for his birthday, while the rest of us ate the lemon squares that Alex bought. We all sang Happy Birthday to him when his dessert came. After dinner was over, Carly and her parents drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shopping at Monroeville Mall

The next day, I met some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Monroeville Mall to go shopping. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Are you ready to go shopping?" Carly asked me. "Sure," I replied. Before we shopped, we saw _The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part_ at the Cinemark Theater. Then, we went to our favorite stores, including Hallmark, Go! Calendar Toys and Games, H&M, Payless Shoe Source, Claire's, TCBY, and of course, the food court. "We should look at more Happy-Go-Luckys," Carly suggested. "Especially since I discovered them for the first time at the age of 14." I bought the Sweet Treats. Alex, of course, needed more spring dresses and shoes. "That year of high school when it was snowing hard, it was a good day to shop at the mall for some nice winter clothes," Alex stated. "Only, today I am buying spring clothes." Alex bought a few spring dresses with longer sleeves for chillier spring days and a few more pairs of wedge sandals, since that is her favorite pair of dress shoes. We all shopped at Claire's for jewelry and Go! Calendar Toys and Games for toys. Then, we got dinner at the food court. I got Chinese food, Alex got a cobb salad, and Carly got chicken tenders and baby potatoes. Then, we got dessert at TCBY. I ordered a chocolate chip cookie, Carly ordered a fruit smoothie, and Alex ordered a frozen yogurt sundae. After dinner and dessert, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
